


Early Morning Pee

by Danshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comedy, Desperation, Gen, Humor, Male Desperation, Omorashi, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danshi/pseuds/Danshi
Summary: Luca wakes up in the middle of the night with a need to pee.
Kudos: 43





	Early Morning Pee

Luca woke up earlier than usual. From outside his window only the first few hints of light announced the beginning morning. Lazily, he turned around and closed his eyes again. Still the middle of the night, way too early. Maybe he’d get up in an hour. Or two. A nudge from his full bladder reminded him why he’d woken up. For a moment he contemplated staying in bed just a bit longer, but the pressure in his lower abdomen was too strong.

He groggily sat up and yawned, grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Reluctantly, he pushed aside his cosy blanket. The sudden cold of the night air hit him and made his bladder quiver. Luca winced and pressed his thighs together. He quickly put on his slippers and got up. After one last, longing look at his warm bed, he stumbled out of his bedroom. The master bathroom was just across the hallway, Luca made his way over. However, when he tried the door handle, he realised it was locked. Still not fully awake, Luca looked at it, confused. Then he noticed the light shining through from under the door.

He knocked. “Anyone in there?” he asked. It was strange that anyone in his family would lock the door, especially in the middle of the night. There was a pause and Luca nervously rubbed his legs together and shifted his weight. He thought he heard the splashing of water from inside, it made him even more desperate to pee.

“I’m taking a bath, I’ll be a while” his dad’s voice sounded from the bathroom.

Luca grimaced and had to grab himself at an especially bad pang from his bladder. “Can you let me in to quickly use the loo?”

The only reply was more splashing of water. Luca anxiously marched in place. “Dad?” No answer. Luca’s eyes wandered over to the potted plant in the corner. That pot sure looked inviting. So did the trash can next to his desk which he could see through his open bedroom door. Luca knocked on the bathroom door again. “Dad! I really need to pee!”

His dad didn’t reply. Luca tried the door handle again, but it wouldn’t budge. All that sloshing and splashing made his bladder prickle madly. He had to piss so bad! Luca grabbed himself and crossed his legs. He shot the potted plant another look, then he turned towards the stairs and ran downstairs instead.

He made a beeline to the guest bathroom – and almost ran into the door as it, too, wouldn’t open. Luca twisted the handle again, but it wouldn’t budge. “Hello?” he asked and urgently pounded on the door. “Anyone in there?” There was no reply and he couldn’t see any light from under the door either. Luca bent down and peeked through the keyhole, nervously shifting around as the posture increased the pressure on his strained bladder even more. He couldn’t see anything but darkness. From back in the living room the fish tank bubbled silently. Luca bit his lips and started jumping in place. He desperately rattled at the door handle again. “Come on! Open up! I gotta go!”

Luca was jumping up and down on his tiptoes by now, so bad was his need to pee. He yearningly eyed the umbrella stand. No, he couldn’t! Oh, he had to pee! He had to pee so bad! Luca danced to his own little song of desperation. He tried to push open the door with his shoulders. Outside, he could hear the lawn sprinklers turn on. Luca’s eyes rolled up and he had to let go of the door to grab himself with both hands. His bladder was throbbing so violently! Panicking, he realised he was seconds away from wetting himself.

The kitchen sink! He had to get to the kitchen sink! Luca wasn’t sure he could make it, but he still turned towards the kitchen. By now he had to help with his hand or he would leak.

At that moment, the guest bathroom door creaked open. Luca stared at it, but there was still no one inside. Cursing the stupid door in his mind, he dashed inside and flicked on the light. Sweet, sweet relief was right in front of him; the toilet bowl had never looked more beautiful. His bladder tried to contract so badly and the hand he had jammed down his pyjama bottoms was the only thing that stemmed the flood any more. He could feel his fingers grow wet as a little started to leak. Luca scurried over to the toilet, hastily grabbed the lid and seat with his free hand and flipped them both up together.

He yanked down his pyjama pants and barely aimed himself at the bowl. Then he removed the hand that was holding his little boyhood in a chokehold. He immediately started peeing. The piss loudly splattered against the toilet and he adjusted his bearing a bit. A relieved smile crept on his face as the pressure in his bladder slowly began to lessen and Luca sighed silently. Made it! Just then, he noticed a strange beeping sound that seemed to come from close by. It was real loud, too. He looked around, but couldn’t see the source. Suddenly, the guest bathroom began to swirl before his eyes and then it was gone.

When Luca opened his eyes again, he was back in his bedroom, lying in his bed. The noise was the beeping of his alarm clock. Luca stared at it for a second, dumbfounded. Then he slowly looked down towards the spreading feeling of wetness around his groin and his face fell.


End file.
